Pups and the defiant pup
when zuma refuses to go on a mission ryder needs to have a word with him and open his eyes before its too late the pups are playing on the new console owen brought marshall wicked game dont you agree pups pups yeah ryder was fixing the pup slide when a call came in ryder hello ryder here captan turbot hi ryder i was feeding wally when a whale came and knocked the boat and i fell in the sea ryder dont worry captain we are on our way paw patrol to the lookout when the pups get topsided ryder ok pups captain turbot was feeding wally when he fell off his boat so ill need zuma zuma no ryder ryder was speechless at zumas reponse ryder go to your puphouse this instance zuma ran to his puphouse and locked it ryder ill need rocky to take zumas place rocky green means go ryder paw patrol is on a roll rocky went down the pupslide ryder owen ill have to have a word with zuma can u try to get from him what made him do it owen ok ill try ryder ok ill save captain turbot see you later owen see you after half an hour zuma comes back from his puphouse and lies in owens lap owen hi zuma ryder was pretty angry by your actions today zuma i know owen zuma what has got you to change your behaviour your usually happy and go with ryder when he picks you for a mission Zuma i dont know owen i am a bit angry for what you did but you're going to face the consequences for your actions zuma i know dude zuma walks over to the balcony and winces after the mission ryder returns owen how was the mission ryder it went fine did you get much from zuma owen no he wasn't his usal self ryder ill talk to him owen ok owen walks off with the pups and zuma comes in ryder zuma can i have a word with you in my garage zuma ok ryder walked to the elevator and went down looking angry when he reaches the bottom ryder zuma im suprised with your behavior today zuma i didnt feel like going i was in a bad mood Ryder you know captain turbot could have been seriouly hurt if we didnt come zuma i know ryder how do you think captain turbot thought when i told him what you did zuma he was angry ryder yes he was zuma ill go and apologise to him ryder good pup zuma ran to his hovercraft and set off to seal island zuma hi captain im sorry for not coming on the mission earlier captain turbot its ok zuma he gives zuma a ear scratch zuma then returns to the lookout zuma pups and ryder im sorry about earier evervest its ok zuma the day ened with zuma saying sorry to eveyone